Daddy's Little Girl
by JustMessingWithYou
Summary: He vowed to become the best father in the world. And he was. However, he never planned on falling in love with his daughter. And he certainly never thought she would love him back. Warning: lemons, incest, language, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** If you are under eighteen then do not go any further, unless this stuff doesn't bother you! This contains incest, smut, graphic sex, and dirty language! Oh, and FYI, FemaleNaruto in this fic is named Reicheru (Rei), and while she might be occasionally crazy, she has more of her father's calm personality than Kushina's.

And without further ado…

**SkipSkipSkip**

It had taken Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze's ex-wife and mother of his child, all of two weeks to leave him after giving birth to their daughter. According to the note she left him, a fucking note, she had originally planned to leave him before she got pregnant. Apparently she was 'too young' to have to deal with the responsibilities of a mother and that the feelings she had for Minato had only been attraction.

Minato had been crushed and frightened for his future, his daughter's future, for weeks before coming to a realization. If Kushina didn't want them, then they didn't want her. A newfound determination had entered his eyes. He vowed to become the best father in the world and to give his baby girl all the love in the world.

And that was just what he did. However, he didn't plan on falling in love with her.

Minato didn't know how it started, or even when it started. The fact that his daughter was the only woman in his life after his wife left him may have contributed.

Rei gave him everything he needed, and then some. Often times he would come home from work late at night to find her curled up on the couch, book in hand. It didn't matter if she was exhausted, or if she had an early mission the next morning, she would always wait up. She cooked for him, and did the laundry, and if she wasn't away she would bring him his lunch at the office.

It wasn't a secret in Konoha that their Hokage was wrapped around his daughter's every whim. After Kushina had left him, his daughter became the only woman in his life. Minato had always been sought after because of his looks, status and strength. However, it soon became apparent that the Hokage was oblivious to every female charm and pass made at him.

It was the little things that finally made Minato realize his true feelings for his daughter: how his heart would quicken with every hug and kiss on the cheek, how his gut clenched at every lustful look the village boys—and men—would send her, and how is insides lurched and burned with every inch of bare skin she bore to the world. He would dream about her, in ways a father should never dream about his daughter.

…So when one day, a few weeks after her sixteenth birthday, she came out of her room in a skimpy little bikini, asking him to put sunscreen on her back, he thought he might just loose it. Minato had nodded dumbly and fumbled when she handed him the bottle. When she turned her back to him his eyes greedily took in his daughter's body. Her skin was smooth with a slight honey baked color. She had narrow shoulders that dipped into the tiniest waist and flared out again at the hips. He longed to reach out and run his hands along her curves, up and over her hips to her large, barely covered breasts.

Minato watched numbly as she gently lifted her hair from her sweet neck. As soon as he saw its graceful expanse he wanted to latch his mouth onto it. He clumsily squirted the sunscreen onto his hand and set the bottle down. He stepped closer to her and carefully put his hand on a delicate shoulder blade.

Minato almost had a breakdown when she gasped sweetly. She gave a slight chuckle, "Sorry, Daddy, its cold."

That "Daddy" nearly undid him. As if in a trance he had begun to rub the sunscreen into her back, letting his hands coast along her smooth skin. He could feel her body heat. Both hands ran up to her neck and rubbed in the liquid, gently caressing it. Kami, it was taking all the willpower he possessed not to throw her down and take her right there.

So enthralled was he that it took him awhile to realize that the sunscreen was gone, and that he was now just blindly running his fingers along his daughter's back.

Finding what was left of his voice and retracting his hands, Minato coughed nervously and said, "There you go, kiddo."

Rei turned around and smiled brightly at him. "Thanks Daddy!" He returned the smile. "I'll be down at river with the girls if you need me for anything."

'_What I need you for is something different than what you're expecting'_ he thought sadly.

**SkipSkipSkip**

Minato was frozen. He couldn't think, he could barely even breathe.

'_Just focus on the TV…or the wall…yeah, focus on the wall…it's blue…that's right, me and Rei painted it blue…Rei…her leg feels so good against mine…NO!'_

The Hokage tried to focus on anything and everything except the young girl, his daughter, pressed flush against him on the couch.

It wasn't unusual for the two to relax on the couch if he got out of work early; in fact, it was rather a tradition. They would both change into something cozy and plop down on the sofa, then turn on the TV. They would choose a channel, then mute the volume and have fun the rest of the evening trying to figure out what the characters were saying, or even taking the roles themselves to emphasize and make fun of the ridiculous drama.

Somehow during the course of the night they had ended up lying down with Rei pressed back against her father'shard chest, both still facing the TV. It went quiet when a commercial came on, and Minato was trying his best not to think about his daughter's backside rubbing against his manhood. It was still aching from earlier in the day when he had put the sunscreen on her back, and he was restraining from rubbing against her sweet heat.

It also didn't help that she was wearing very little, only the bikini from earlier and a white tank-top.

'Focus on the wall…the wall...kami, she's so warm-Shit!'

"Daddy?" Kami, her voice was so sweet.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Her elbow was propped up supporting her head but she wasn't looking at him.

Forcing his voice to remain level he answered, "Of course you can. Anything you want."

She was silent for a few moments. Then, "Why are you still single?"

Out of all the questions in the world, that was one he least expected. They had never discussed his relationship status besides the one conversation they had about her mother. Rei had quite blatantly called Kushina a stupid bitch for leaving her father.

After a few moments Rei felt him shrug behind her and say, "I'm single because I want to be. Besides, I already told you that you're the only woman I need in my life."

A few minutes of silence passed. Then she whispered quietly, "Do you love me, Daddy?"

She had turned her head to look at him.

Minato recoiled. What kind of question is that? Did he love her? He sat up, pulling her with him and forcing her to face him.

"Of course I love you! What kind of ridiculous question is that? I love you with all my heart, and always will." He paused, weighing the risks, then said, "I love you more than you know."

Minato saw something flash in her eyes, a fleeting emotion he couldn't quite place. She looked down. Once more she opened her mouth to speak, "What do you do when you're in love?"

Minato instantly frowned. Was his daughter...did she have feelings for someone? And all of a sudden he felt his world crashing down. Of course she was in love, she had every right to be. Rei was a teenage girl. She didn't belong to him, as much as he wanted her to.

"Who is he?" It came out harsher than he meant it to be.

Rei looked at him, then looked down again. "That wasn't the question, Daddy." She seemed nervous.

He clenched his fist under the blankets. She wasn't even going to tell him who had stolen her heart, the heart he longed for?

The Hokage drew a deep breath, calming himself, then answered her, "You tell them you love them."

Her eyes searched his, almost desperately. "No matter what?"

"Yes. No matter what."

Rei bit her lip. "What if you can't tell them?"

Minato furrowed his brow. "What do you mean? Why can't you tell them? If it is someone you truly care for and can't bear to lose, you tell them nonetheless."

Her response was so quiet he had to lean forward. "Even if it's forbidden?"

The Hokage furrowed his brow again, then opened his mouth but no words came out.

Getting bolder, Rei looked him in the eye and said, "What if you can't tell them because it's forbidden?"

Finding his voice again, he questioned her, "Why would it be forbidden?"

She bit her lip again and looked down. "Just…because…so what do you do? Do you tell them you love them? Even if there is not the slightest chance you can be with them? Even if they might hate you, or be disgusted with you?"

Minato forced himself to remain calm while he longed to beat this unknown man his daughter had fallen so deeply for. He gently cupped her face and said, "Sweetheart…no one can hate you."

"Even you?" She looked him right in the eye.

"What?" He didn't understand.

"Would you still love me no matter who I loved Daddy? No matter who I had feelings for…would you still love me? Because I wouldn't be able to handle your hate, your disgust…"

He couldn't even be angry at the guy now; he was so concerned about stopping the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Rei, baby…" he gently cupped her face in his hands, "I would never be able to hate you. It does not even exist in my blood to be mad at you. Nothing you could ever do would damage my love. Do you understand?"

She was looking at him so intently, searching for something. Then she said, "What if…I do this?"

And she pressed her lips to his.

**SkipSkipSkipSkip**

**AN:** Yay for cliffhangers! Well, I hoped you like the first chapter of Daddy's Little Girl. Oh, and I know this is really random, but despite the fact that I portrayed Kushina as a bitch in this story, I really like her and that is not how I view her, I just needed her to be a bitch :\

Also, if you like Kushina/FemaleNaruto fics then I just started one. It is also extremely lemon-y, pretty much a PWP. I recommend you check it out.

Well, as always, remember to review, review, review!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Yay, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I really have no excuse, except that school has been literally drowning me :\ I'll try my best to have quicker updates :) Anyways, here's chapter 2!

I would really like to thank all the wonderful people who faved and alerted, and a special thank you to CloudedCreation, GodOfChickens, Sauce boss, quintonhas, Rixxell Stryfe, Hunter Azrael and Ngbeken Lovette who reviewed.

Oh, one little thing about the first chapter: Minato and Rei were watching TV in the last chapter. Whether or not you know this, they do have TV in the Naruto universe—just in case you were wondering.

**Warning:** Contains incest, smut, dirty language, graphic sex, etc. Unless you are eighteen, or unless this stuff doesn't bother you, then by all means stay and enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to do this for the last chapter, so here: I do not own Naruto or any of its original characters. Could you say I own Rei? Yes…and no…oh, I don't know!

**SkipSkipSkip**

**Chapter 2**

"_Rei, baby…" he gently cupped her face in his hands, "I would never be able to hate you. It does not even exist in my blood to be mad at you. Nothing you could ever do would damage my love. Do you understand?"_

_She was looking at him so intently, searching for something. Then she said, "What if…I do this?"_

_And she pressed her lips to his._

Time stopped. Minato couldn't think, he couldn't breathe.

Minato didn't know what to do. His mind became blank, as if trying to grasp something. He didn't even get to memorize what her lips felt like because she instantly pulled away.

Her eyes were closed serenely, as if she were waking from a dream, then she opened them. The pleasant emotion in her eyes disappeared and she looked at him fearfully, as if expecting him to yell at her and throw her off. She hastily took her hands off his chest and looked down.

"You told me to tell the person I love my feelings." Her voice was shaking. "So, Daddy…I love you."

The Hokage's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. "…What?"

The tears began to spill as she started to cry quietly. "I-I love you…I've b-been in love with you for so long, Daddy, I-I-I'm sorry…I didn't do k-know w-what to do…I-I'm sorry…"

She ducked her head and her tears away from him and went to pull away. Her eyes widened when her father finally moved and grabbed her arms, keeping her in place. Rei couldn't look at him, she just focused on trying to hide her face from his piercing gaze.

She recoiled slightly when she felt one of her father's fingers gently lift her chin, forcing her to look at him. She closed her eyes. She couldn't bear his hate, his disgust.

"Look at me." It was a quiet demand. When she didn't, he repeated himself, "Look at me."

She slowly revealed her dazzling blue orbs to him.

"…Do you really love me?"

She tried to look away but he just turned her head back in his direction. She looked at his eyes. There was no hate, no disgust.

She slowly nodded. For a second she thought she saw something in his eyes reminiscent of…joy.

The girl didn't have time to ponder this as she was swiftly pulled into a kiss.

Now it was her turn to freeze. What was happening?

This kiss lasted much longer than the first, or at least it felt like it to both of them before Rei pulled away in confusion.

"Daddy...You?..." She didn't know where she was going with her thoughts.

"I should have listened to my own advice a long time ago, and told you how I felt, how I still feel, about you."

She furrowed her brow. Wait…did that mean…what she thought it meant? No it couldn't possibly…or could it?

She felt her face being cupped by his warm hands again, making her look at him. "Rei…sweetheart…I love you so much. I love you more than a father should, I love you more than anything else in the world…you are everything to me."

She blinked at him. Then she felt it-a bubbly feeling rise up from the pit of her stomach and surrounding her heart, making it beat wildly. It drummed wildly in her ears.

Then a small smile broke out on her face and she wrapped her arms around her father's neck, pulling him into yet another kiss.

Minato eagerly returned it—he had been waiting so long for this moment. Quickly grasping her creamy thighs with his hands, he lifted his daughter suddenly and placed her so she was straddling his lap. Rei groaned quietly. Minato then let his hands roam her gorgeous body—or rather, they moved on their own, feeling the younger blond up as they had longed to do for years.

The younger Namikaze gasped when she felt her father's questing hands, and then again when she felt his tongue prod her lips, begging for entrance. She was so surprised she gasped again and he used the opportunity to roughly thrust his tongue into her hot mouth. She moaned deeply as his tongue roamed her inexperienced mouth, exploring everything it had to offer. Minato groaned deeply as he tasted his little girl—she was as every bit delicious as he had imagined she'd be.

The older man continued to let his hand's explore her body: they felt up her bare legs, starting at her creamy calves and making their slow, sensual way up to massage her smooth thighs. Rei groaned into her father's mouth and unconsciously sought the warmth of his hands, grinding into them. In the process of her grinding, she brushed lightly against his awakening manhood.

The Hokage jolted back to reality. Minato quickly moved one hand to her delicate hip, holding her in place away from his heated groin, while the other snaked up to her neck to entangle itself in her silky, golden hair. With a little force, the man pulled her lips from his. Rei whimpered slightly in surprise.

Minato closed his eyes tightly and took deep, ragged breaths, letting his head fall to rest against the back of the couch as he withdrew his hands difficultly from her body. "W-We shouldn't be doing this…" he managed to force out. "Even if we're in love... we shouldn't be doing this…" He continued babbling on for another minute, saying things like they needed more time to understand their situation, and so on.

Minato lifted his head from the couch to look at his daughter, who was still perched on his lap, but all words left his mind as he saw her. The Hokage instantly felt his pants get tighter as his manhood seemed to become even hotter than before. His daughter's golden hair surrounded her face, disarrayed from his touch; Rei's lips were swollen and they glistened slightly from her father's demanding kiss. A strap of the girl's tank-top had fallen off one shoulder, and part of it had been pulled up from his groping to reveal a wide expanse of bare skin. Whether because of Minato's caresses or the cold, the teen's nipples were hard and showed obviously through the bikini and her white top, like little buds searching for just one stroke of the experienced hands. She was shivering, but one look at her eyes and Minato was sure it wasn't from the cool temperature.

The look of rejection and fear had come back to his girl's eyes, accompanied by tears that threatened to spill over her delicate, blush-filled cheeks. Everything Minato had said a moment before vanished as he instantly felt disgusted with himself. Minato knew how he felt: he loved his daughter and he wanted this just as much as she did—he wanted to throw her down and make her his in every way possible. It had taken so much courage for Rei to tell him her feelings, and here he was making all her fears come true. The man opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

"I know Daddy…" her voice was ragged as she spoke, "…believe me, I know it's wrong for a father and daughter to feel this way. But it is _not_ wrong for a man and a woman to feel this way. P-Please Daddy, I-I love you, I love you so much. I love you so much it hurts…" By the time the teen had finished speaking, the tears were flowing down her face unchecked.

Minato's insides felt like they'd been boiled to smithereens then chucked into a block of ice. His heart twisted and churned as he saw his baby cry because of him. Time stopped once again as his brain kicked into overdrive.

Seconds ticked by as Rei stared at her father, waiting, _hoping_ that he would say something, _anything,_ that wasn't going to break her heart. The teen had just about given up, closing her eyes in despair, when she felt warm, caring hands cup her face. The blonde shivered in anticipation when the owner of the hands lovingly kissed away her tears. Rei opened her eyes to look at her father.

His eyes were a swirl of emotion: confusion, lust, guilt, but above all, she saw love.

The girl didn't even open her mouth before he spoke to her lovingly, but firmly, "No one can know." Minato looked deep into his daughter's eyes, searching for understanding. He found it. "No one can know," he repeated. "This is our secret."

Minato saw his child's eyes practically leap with happiness.

Before she could so much as agree with him the older man crashed his lips onto hers, with a passion that racked the girl to her core.

**SkipSkipSkip**

I know this chapter was not as long as the last one, but I felt this was a good place to end it for now :) The next chapter will be the first lemon, I promise!

Also, if you keep up with my other story, Mommy's Precious Toy, I will try to update that soon as well, considering I go on Spring Break in a week XD

Remember to review! REVIEW!


End file.
